ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Chimera Of 4
Chimera Of 4 is a fusion Kaiju created from Gudon, Black King, Neronga and Narse. He appears in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure as a somewhat major antagonist. History Ultraman Kee Chimera of 4 appeared in episode 4 of this series. Ultraman Kore and Kee were preparing for a celebration until CO4 attacked the Land of Light while riding on a pair of giant robotic legs. He summoned AltiDetton, AltiGomora and AltiGudon to destroy the Ultras, but Ultraman Kee made quick work of them while Kore destoyed the mecha's controls, CO4 fired Holy Waterballs at Kore which he deflected back onto CO4 and finally finished him off with the Koreis Ray. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Ultras' Bizarre Adventure In this roleplay series, Chimera of 4 is very different from his original incarnation, being an evil mastermind rather than a simple Kaiju. Chimera of 4 is the original villain of the series, menacing the heroes from the very start, when he encountered Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Tiga. At another point, Chimera of 4 transformed into the abomination known as WOAHmera of 4 when the heroes went to the WOAHverse, but he seems to have lost this form after that battle, in which he was defeated by Zenon. Into The Altiverse Chimera of 4 continued to play a role as a villain in the series, but was revealed to actually be a minion of Malicious Bullmark Eleking, therefore making him look like a bigger villain because the last big villain is his minion. Cause that's how it works I guess, I dunno. Also when Dao and Malicious Bullmark Eleking joined forces Chimera of 4 became a minion of both of them. Into The Altiverse 2 Chimera of 4 and his brother Grimmera of 4 later forged a plan to distract the Ultras with their own minion, Dinozaur, in order to bring them to The Altiverse once again. Their plan was successful and the Ultras were trapped in a jail cell inside CO4's palace. After they managed to break out, CO4 sent his army out to get them and even sent a robotic doppelganger of himself, ChimeRobot of 4, to defeat them. After they all failed, his elder brother who had brought them into the Altiverse again, Grimmera of 4, began battling with them while CO4 watched, eventually they defeated his brother and managed to escape. The Overpowered Dup Is Trying To Take All Of Existence! Upon arriving into the Malicious Daoverse, the Ultras were greeted by CO4 who forced them to battle with an army of Fancy Beasts and WOAH Gudon. After their defeat, CO4 fled and was seen again during the battle between the Ultras and the Anathium Admirals. CO4 alongside Ultra AstroGodzilla were the first Anathium Admirals to be sent out to battle eventually summoning his AltiKaiju army to aid him in battle. After UAG's defeat, CO4 absorbed his deceased brother's Minus Energy to transform into a Grimm form, similar to his brother, and fled the arena. The Rising Darkness Chimera of 4 appeared attempting to capture Neo Belial's spirit for his masters to use, but was easily defeated as always. Ultra Fight Stageshow After the defeat of The 420 Stageshow Kings, CO4 was seen spying on the Ultras, wearing a black cloak and stuttering. He then went to the Altiverse where he was greeted by his second in command, Alien Empress. She informed him that the Alti-Cross was ready for battle. CO4 took off his cloak and was revealed to have two scars in his body, one in his eye and another, bigger one, in his chest. He laughed maniacally while looking down at the Alti-Cross. Great Decisive Battle! The Super Ultra Brothers vs the Alti-Cross! He appears as the antagonist of this installment. Here, Chimera of 4 will have struck out on his own after his masters were seemingly killed following the destruction of Malicous Daoloking Masura-Chan. He seeks to redeem himself for his numerous failures and prove to his masters should they return, that he has not ceased to be of use of them as they had suspected. To accomplish his goals he has created the Alti-Cross, a massive group/army based out of the Altiverse. Chimera of 4's hologram appeared in order to welcome the Ultras to the Altiverse, he began talking to then, however his hologram was eventually shut off bu Redux when he killed Sirvala. He later, comanded the AltiUltras to execute AltiEmpera after she failed to kill the Ultras. Before the final battle in the clouds below the Altiverse's night sky, he gave a speech to the Ultras about how they ruined his life and how they've driven him insane. He then Fusion Rised with the capsules of Jumbo King, Tyrant, Ezmael and Five King in order to become the nearly indestructible Giga Chimera Of 4. He managed to blast the Ultras with ease, regardless of their power, they were no match for him as their attacks did nothing. However, when AltiEmpera returned, she gave all the Ultras Risers in order to obtain new forms. GCO4 got mad at her and attempted to kill her only for Shining Shining Zero to block the attack, he said that he couldn't beat GCO4 alone and that he needed their help. They all Fusion Rised into new, more powerful forms, but still were incapable to defeating him. Blizzard tried to convince GCO4 to stop and join them and that what he is doing is wrong, however GCO4 had lost his mind and refused. After a long battle, all of the heroes used their most powerful attacks at once and managed to overpower his Final Giga Destruct, finally killing GCO4 nad putting an end to the Alti-Cross. After his defeat, Zero Anathema and Dark Flurr absorbed his power to become Zero Darkness Darkness Neo and Dark Flurr Predator Type. When everyone had left, Blizzard began crying over GCO4's corpse, screaming in the rain about this shouldn't have ended like this and that he will avenge his death. Born Again Chimeras TBA OrbGeed Taisen TBA Forms - Scar version= Chimera of 4 (Scar version) Chimera of 4's new default form, he now has a red scar in his eye and a bigger red scar in his chest. *'Height': 70 m *'Weight': 65,000 t *'Origin': Altiverse (Born), ??? (Obtained Scar) Abilities *All of CO4's normal powers, but twice as powerful due to his intense training. *'Magma Breath' : A stream of flames fired from his mouth. *'Portals' : CO4 can open portals to summon AltiKaiju. *'Screaming Chorus' : A dark version of the Bulky Chorus, CO4 summons 8 dark red energy cores which all fire dark red energy beams at once. - Redesigned= Chimera of Four A slightly modified form of CO4 which appears in OrbGeed Taisen. This form really doesn't do anything special other than making him look more competent and less deranged than his original form (and having a correctly spelled name.) *'Height:' 70 m *'Weight:' 65,000 t *'Origin:' Altiverse Abilities * Chimera of Four retains all of his normal and Scar form's abilities; however, he now also possesses the abilities of some of his components. He also possesses a new Riser which allows him to become his Giga form once again. }} - WOAH= WOAHmera of 4 Chimera of 4's WOAH form. *'Height': 70 m *'Weight': 66,666 t *'Origin': WOAHverse Abilities *All of Chimera of 4's normal abilities. *WOAH *WOAHWOWOAH WOAHWOWOAH *Cringe - Grimm= Grimmera of 4 Chimera of 4's older brother. After his defeat, CO4 absorbed his Minus Energy and is now capable of transforming into a form similar to his, however, only for a short period of time. *'Height': 78 m *'Weight': 75,000 t *'Origin': Altiverse (Brother) Abilities *This form retains all of Chimera of 4's previous abilities, as well as any abilities unique to Grimm creatures (how obvious is it I don't watch RWBY) *'Eye Beams' : Grimmera Of 4 can fire laser beams from his eyes. *'Flame Stream' : Grimmera Of 4 can fire a stream of flames from his mouth(s). *'Potion-Making' : The original Grimmera Of 4 can create potions that can empower him, whether or not this is an ability or just a skill, is unknown. *'Portal' : When the form is used by CO4, GO4 can create portals. - ChimerRobot of 4= ChimerRobot of 4 A mechanical doppelganger of Chimera of 4. *'Height': 75 m *'Weight': 82,000 t *'Origin': Altiverse Abilities *'Robo-Cannon' : ChimerRobot of 4 is armed with a canon it can use to blast opponents. *'Missile Launcher' : ChimerRobot of 4 can fire a stream of missiles from it's missile launcher. *'Robo-Sword': A sword used for combat. - Giga Chimera of 4= Giga Chimera of 4 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Chimera of 4's ultimate form using the assets of Jumbo King, Tyrant, Izmael and Five King. After debating this form's power for some time, the decision has made that it is equal in power to Malicious Daoloking Masura-Chan, suggesting some source of extra Anathium power was given to him, though this has yet to be confirmed. This form was shown to exceed the standard degree to which Shining Shining Zero holds back his power, being able to take several Shining Shining Wide Zero Shots in addition to a multitude of other attacks. *'Height': 999 m *'Weight': 999,000 t *'Origin': Altiverse Abilities *'Pain Resistance' : GCO4 can survive grievous wounds and still keep fighting. This makes him a threat to even the most overpowered of characters. *'Dark Wing Flight' : He can fly at high speeds with his dark wings while creating terrible winds due to his size. *'Dark Monster Powers' : GCO4 has inherited the powers of the chimeras he's fusion rised with. **'Jumbo King' ***'Repulsion Blast': Should something land on him, he can fire a blast of yellow energy to repel whatever has landed on there. **'Tyrant' ***'Poison Gas' : He can spray a weakening poisonous gas. ***'Death Fire' : A deadly stream of flames fired from all his mouths at once. ***'Cold Air Attack' : GCO4 can releash cold air that can freeze objects. ***'Arrow Ray' : GCO4 can rapidly fire pink energy arrows. ***'Ghostly Dead Attack' : GCO4 can spout out deceased AltiKaiju's souls. They will attack his foes. **'Izmael' ***'Strong Yarn': From his chest, he could fire Banpira's Strong Yarn. ***'Tentacle Mouth' : His tongue is now a tentacle with a spiked tip. It can be used to whip or inpale others. ***'Energy Bolts' : From his left arm, he could fire lighting bolts. **'Five King' ***'Warp Gate' : GCO4 can use portals as a means of transportation. When the portals open they release lightning bolts that can be used to damage his foes. ***'Flash Shot' : GCO4 can fire energy blasts from his stomach, it has a homing effect. ***'Ice Fire Combo Beam' : GCO4 can fire a combined ice and fire elemental attack, turning it into a beam. ***'Gol Melba Cannon' : GCO4 can unleash the combined firepower of Fire Golza's Super Ultrasonic Beam and Melba's Energy Eye Dart Blast from his head, turning it into a beam. *'Final Giga Destruct' : His most powerful attack, he can use all of his normal attacks at once and fire multiple multi-colored beams from different parts of his body. It takes a while to charge up, but it is unimaginably lethal to even the most powerful of beings. - AltiMizunoeno Dragon= TBA }} Gallery IMG 0321.JPG|Chimera of 4's original design Trivia * It has been announced that Chimera Of 4's heads are now called Godown (the Gudon head) and Newronger (the Neronga head). ** It is unknown whether both of them speak individually or he just has some weird overlapping voice. ** These names probably don't apply to his later appearances such as OrbGeed Taisen, where he's intentionally handled in less... GLOMBy fashion. * WOAHmera of 4 image by Cdrzillafanon and Mao Wu Kong. * It has been found out that Chimera Of 4 was born in the Altiverse, he also is the ruler of The Altiverse. Or something. ** It is unknown if he even rules the Altiverse anymore considering he is a minion of Malicious Bullmark and Dao. *** However, in Against the Alti-Cross, Chimera of 4 regained control of the Altiverse after Dao and Malicious Bullmark Eleking's seeming defeats, shortly before his final demise. *** After his reincarnation, AltiMizunoeno Dragon is currently the leader of the Otherverse, while the Altiverse would be taken over by Copzol and ultimately destroyed. ** Despite apparently originating from the Altiverse, Chimera of 4 resembles the normal universe counterparts of his components, rather than their Altiverse counterparts. * Chimera of 4's body shape is somewhat similar to Giga Chimera. * The reason for Chimera of 4's final death in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure was due to the almost unanimous opinion of the users that the character he become stale, and could no longer hold his own as a villain, becoming increasingly forced in every roleplay he appeared in. Ultra Fight Stageshow was the hump that broke the camel's back, as it was the last roleplay before GLOMB's removal from UBA that Chimera of 4 appeared in, and he was forced as all hell. ** Although in said RP he was used not by GLOMB, but by Gren, most likely as a joke. ** His role in Ultra Fight Stageshow has currently been removed due to his role later in the same RP contradicting it. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:UltraMccann Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kore Continuity Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:WOAH Kaiju Category:Ultra's Bizzare Adventure Category:Altiverse Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Ultraman Kee Category:Daikaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Poison Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Elemental Kaiju Category:Anathium Admirals Category:King Kaiju